The Pheonix Rider
by MEEPISH
Summary: Yeah I hope it good plese read those mysterios people out there.
1. Prolog

A/N All charecters are my own dont care to much for reviews just would like them so please review.

**The Phoenix Rider**

**Prolog**

It was a dark and stormy night the rain and thunder blasting all around the wind howling. The warrior made his assent up the mountain to the lair of Shancatey he had become one of such evil power that the mere mention of his name would bring even the most powerful and mighty worriers and kings falling to their knees crying like an infant. This warrior that made the climb was chosen by the Gods to save all humanity but he was just a mere mortal and many peoples had their doubts but if they had witnessed the mighty skill of this warrior they would know that he could conquer all evil. His name was Frendworth the Phoenix rider. He made his way up the mountain against the rain as it poured down on him like tiny stones pelting him with every drop. The cave was dark and nothing could be seen but the fire glistening around Shancatey's face. He laughed loudly and evilly as he talked to himself "The time has come to unleash my plague over the planet and bring its people groveling to there knees. I will become King over the land and make all of its people bow down to me." Frendworth stood and fired a blast from the end off his sword he spoke and said, "Go to Hell Shancatey," "In your dreams" he then turned to a black mist that flew toward Frendworth. He rolled to the side and slashed through the mist and his sword clanked on the stone beneath him. "You think you can harm me!" Shancatey yelled. The battle raged for hours till Frendworth sealed him away in the cave they where battling in but in doing so he drained his oven energy and fell off the mountain into a crevice and death overcame him.

A/N Just a prolog almost irelivant to the story so ther will hopefully be more and longer parts.


	2. First Day

**A/N the second more relivant chapter of The Pheonix rider well more like the first real chapter i guess.**

**Chapter 1**

"WAKE UP!" Kites Mom yelled

"Whhhhh" groaned the semi-sleeping Kite

"Your gonna be late" she yelled back up to him

"Oh SHIT!" he thought he threw on a pair of light black baggy jeans and an a black shirt that said, "CRAZY people will rule the WORLD" in red lettering he put on a pair of shoes and ran downstairs and grabbed some food on his way out of the house.

He was already gonna be late for his first day at the Training Academy. Training Academy was the place where the trained people to defend there mountain side town from attacks. The forth year students would receive an egg that contained some form of a creature like a dragon, griffin, etc. While in the egg the creature would change and customize itself to its owner. Kite was different he wore clothes from a different dimension but how he got them well that's another story all on its own.

He arrived and met up with some friends to find out where they were located for homeroom they unluckily where all in different rooms.

"ohh well at least we should have some classes together" Kite said to his disappointed friends a few put on a smirk and walked to there class. 'Room 666 hmm room of the devil' he thought going in. The desks were clean from the summer and the plain manila walls were undecorated and plain. He took his seat and the teacher walked in he wrote his name on the board "Mr. Damion" 'NO that's really not ironic' he thought sarcastically.

His teacher walked in "I am Mr. Damion as you can seeeeee!" fffwooompppp crash "oww sorry didn't see that desk" Mr. Damion said rubbing the back of his head 'well at least he isn't a basted like I thought. "So to introduce yourselves were supposed to play the name game and I guess ill go first. I'm Mr. Damion and I like deviled eggs….I also HATE this game anyone else." The whole class raised their hands. "Ok then so lets try this I'm going to draw 20 desks on the board come up and put your name and Birthday and then draw a symbol that stands for who you are." Kite went up with the class and put his name in the corresponding box with a Jesters hat signifying he was a class clown lick person.

"Ok I see that we have three summer birth days so lets see you three come up here I've got gifts," Kite and two other kids went up they all got packages.

"Sweet a new axe nice"

"Whoa is this cloak real dragon hide"

Kite opened his packaged it had a sword with a dark red hilt and a steel black blade with a black dragon hide sheath. "Wicked!" was his only reply.

"Ok I guess you better get to class know see you tomorrow or if you have me today," so this was his homeroom for four years sweet.


End file.
